Together We Could Have Ruled The Skies
by Undercover-Dark-Knight
Summary: A MisheilxMinerva fanfic. My take on the events that lead up to the events in Chapters 21/22 in FE11. Quite a poor summary, but it will have to do.
1. Maria's POV

This is a work that's been sitting on my USB for a while. Initially i wrote the first chapter around the time i finished FE11 (which was early last november), but haven't had the guts to publish it. I dunno why, guess the whole idea of incest just put me off, i guess. Or i was trying to deny the existence of such warped thoughts in my mind. Currently, i'm thinking of doing a final chapter to connect it to the events that take place in chapter 21/22, if i remember correctly, there is separate dialogue for then Minerva attacks Michalis. However, i need to play thru to get there again, which is something that I don't have time for at the moment. By the way, i prefer "Misheil" to "Michalis", so i will refer to him as Misheil. Even the site agrees with me.

Anyway, here it is. Review if you feel the need to say anything, even if it's just a simple "You're sick and should seek help immediately".

The first chapter is told from Maria's POV.

* * *

Sister had always viewed big brother as her hero. Even as children, she was always following his footsteps, always wanting to be like him. If he read something, then it was worth her time to read. If he trained in a particular way, she would observe him, watching and learning. And when he joined Macedon's famed wyvern lords, it came as no surprise two years later that she entered their ranks as well.

Of course, such idolising kept the two of them quite close. Some would say that it was a little too close, but I don't think they cared.

It didn't really occur to me that they could have been close in _that_ way until I saw them together. Sister was supposed to tuck me in bed every single night, as our mother had passed away shortly after my birth, or so I'm told. In a way, sister was my real mother.

Anyway, when she didn't come around that night, I went to look for her. She wasn't in her room. I checked big brother's room as well. Nobody there. So I wandered around, calling out "Sister" and "Big Brother", all the time getting more worried and upset that she hadn't come to tuck me in.

As it turned out, they were in the… no… _their_ garden.

I call it their garden was because apart from them I had never seen anyone else come to this place. Well, I guess the gardener had to come along once in a while to fix up the plants. But really, nobody else came here.

When I did find them, they were sitting on the stone bench that they always sat on. However, this time they were holding hands, looking up into the sky. Sister's head rested on big brother's shoulder. They looked happy to be with one another, so I decided not to disturb them. Sister was in her white dress and big brother was in his armour – he'd just entered the military at this point, but sister was still training.

Looking back, I think part of the reason I was so fascinated was that I had always viewed big brother as very distant. I never really got to see him much anyway. Yet in the garden with sister, he became a completely different person. He wasn't just big-brother-who-wants-to-be-in-the-military. He wanted to be with sister – but in what way? It certainly wasn't like how sister cared about me.

Sister was a slightly different story. She cared, but even then I felt that the age gap (she was about 9 years older than me), had created some sort of barrier. I was the helpless little sister; she was the caring, maternal, older sister. But again, there was something about her that was different here too. She didn't look worried – she was relaxed, carefree. What was it about older brother that made her behave that way?


	2. Misheil's POV

At that point it time, I don't think we were "in love" with one another, so to speak. I mean, we did share a hug and the occasional kiss (on the cheek, of course) before missions, but even the men sometimes do that to one another before and after a battle, and everyone knew we were siblings. So nobody really said a thing.

What did happen though, was that Minerva and I began to spend more and more time with each other. Again, had the circumstances been different, father would have suspected something and probably intervened. As it was, both of us were in the military, and both of us were wyvern lords, so our closeness was overlooked as just circumstance.

It happened during one of our training sessions. Contrary to popular belief, not all training involves mounted combat. Quite often a rider may be unsaddled on the battlefield, in which case his competency in footbound combat may make the difference between life and death.

Of course, we noticed it was raining. In fact, it had been raining so heavily that most of the soldiers had been give the day off, simply because it was impractical to perform military drills with muddy patches dotted all over the assembly grounds. Two people sparring, however was a different story. And besides, the mud added another variable into the practice session, which is never a bad thing.

Minerva had gotten considerably better since she joined the military, and sometimes I found myself on the defensive. She thrust forward with her blade, and I sidestepped to avoid it. I retaliated with a slash from the right, but she was faster, and parried the blow. While her parry didn't shake, I could still feel that she had a long way to go in terms of matching my strength, if she ever could.

The sparring match went on. Slash, parry, slash, slash, sidestep, thrust. And then it happened.

While neither of us had scored a point yet, Minerva had gained some ground. Getting a little overconfident, she attempted to lash out with a risky lunge that had I blocked, she would have no way to defend against my counterattack. As it turned out, I didn't need to block.

As she lunged forward, she slipped in the mud patch I had just jumped to avoid her previous attack. Normally there would have been enough time for her to twist away, or for me to catch her. Unfortunately the slip in the mud had added to her momentum, and neither of us was able to react fast enough.

She landed on top of me.

And our lips met. Accidentally, of course.

Immediately, I pushed her off, because it was the right thing to do. But there was a look in her eyes, just for a split second, that told me I'd hurt her feelings. "Misheil…" she began, but I cut her off, pressing my lips to hers again.

In that instant, everything had changed. Something… carnal had awakened inside both of us. We wanted to be lovers.

But, as fate would have it, we were also brother and sister.


	3. Minerva's POV

After the first kiss, things progressed quickly. We weren't addicted to those activities or anything, it was just that the intimacy of it overwhelmed us. We wanted to express that intimacy with one another, and since we couldn't express it in front of others… well, you get the point.

Of course, it wasn't easy breaking the news to him. Both of us had wanted it to happen, but yet, we knew the danger we would be in if it did. Father would probably have the both of us executed, well, at least I would have been. Misheil might have been spared, since he was, after all, the only son.

"_Misheil… I'm pregnant."_

The silence should have said it all. Misheil was only ever that silent when he was brooding.

"_That's… that's wonderful news, sister"_

His hug was firm… a little too firm.

"_But… but… how will father take this? Surely he won't approve…"_

Again, that kiss, a little too firm.

"_Don't worry, I have a way. Father will never come between us."_

I probably should have known immediately that the events that unfolded afterward would have happened. I mean, removing father and taking the throne for himself meant that his word was law. If he wanted to take me as his wife at that point in time, the only thing stopping him would be the uproar the nobility would have caused. Of course, he'd thought that out too. Several of the more "vocal" nobles who had voiced their concerns over his… treatment… of father were stripped of their rank and executed along with their families. Misheil never really did things by halves.

The shock of it all overwhelmed me when I found out. I was so horrified, so afraid of that… that monster, whose child I carried.

Ironically enough, those same events also tore that child out of this world, even before it had opened its eyes. I suffered a miscarriage. The shock of it all was too great to bear.

Of course, it all went downhill after that. He had expected me to go along with it, but I couldn't. When it was obvious that I wasn't going to play along, he sunk to new lows.

He brought Maria into it. Maria, while my sister, was like daughter to me, since it was I who cared for her after our mother passed away while she was still young.

It was simple. Obey me, he said, and he would let Maria live. After the incident with father, there was no way I'd take that risk. Typical Misheil. He knew my limits. Forcing himself onto would have been more bearable, but to use Maria against me… Even in his fall from grace his actions had been perfect. Not a flaw in the entire plan, from beginning to end.

Yet deep down, I nothing had changed. He was still Misheil, still the man that I had looked up to, still the one that I longed to be with.

He was still my brother, and still the one that I loved.

* * *

For the time being, that's all there is. Again, a fourth chapter may appear sometime, but as it's not a definite, this fanfic will be marked as complete.


End file.
